Melime
by Mandella Leigh
Summary: So, this is what happens after YEARS of not updating, not to worry though I have about five chapters of this one done already! This story is basicly an AU set after book four. What if Harry had a godMOTHER in addition to Sirius? THIS is what. :
1. What the F& is going on

1Melime

Chapter One

A/N: So it's been forever and a week since I updated/added/_did_ anything. I'm sorry to the few out there who read my first story, that one is going to be updated and fixed up as soon as I can get to it.

So with that out of the way; Read, Review and Enjoy

Voices. that's the first thing that I notice as I painfully drift into consciousness the other thing that I notice is pain, lots and lots of pain. The loud voices begin to put themselves into decipherable words.

"Albus, it isn't fair not to tell them that she is here." A woman's voice, kind and familiar is the first voice that I can interpret from the haze of pain surrounding me.

"I do not think that it would be wise Poppy. She left for a reason that even I do not know. We will not tell anyone that she is here." Another voice firmly said.

"But what about-" Poppy interrupted.

"Severus will not be informed that she is here until she wakes up, and only then if she gives us leave to tell him." Albus still spoke with the same firm voice that he always used when he was trying to get someone to agree with his decisions.

"She's the love of his life! He has every right to know that she is here!" Poppy nearly shouted, the volume of her voice almost made me wince, or that could have been the mention of Sev. I would prefer to think that it was the volume of Poppy's voice but I know better. It was the mention of Sev, one of the reasons that I had left this world and everything in it.

After a few more minutes of Albus and Poppy talking about what to do with me, obviously not noticing or not caring that I was awake and in a **_lot_** of pain. The two of them left, Albus left muttering about stubborn nurses and Poppy about needing something from the potions professor.

"Okay. I'm all alone, perfect opportunity to leave." I mutter to myself as I to lift the blankets covering me off and stand up. "Oh shit!" I groan as even more pain washes of my entire body with the slightest movement. "That's not good at all."

'So what now princess A voice in my mind questions. 'Your stuck here weather you like it or not. You don't have a choice!' The voice that I had heard so many times when things got rough taunted me.

"Wanna bet?" I question it. "I will not be here when Poppy gets back I spent enough time in here when I was a student. They can't keep me here. I'm going to go home at get Elrond to heal me and I'll be good as new in a few days." I stubbornly continue as I gather my belonging, my wand, and start to head towards the door, when just my luck it opens and there is one of the six people that I did not want to see standing in the doorway.

"Mel?" Severus questions, looking ecstatic and confused at the same time. The next thing I know I'm swept up in his arms again, just like old times.

"Ow! Pain pain pain." I chant as he hugs me too tight. He immediately loosens his grip and guides me over to one of the beds. "Nonono. Other way towards the door." I speak abruptly turning both of us around.

"What do you mean? You are obviously hurt and in pain just wait here for Poppy to come back. Where is she anyway she should be here healing you!" Severus exclaims turning me around towards the bed again.

"She went off to look for someone and I took that chance to get up and try to walk out of the door. Now if you don't mind we'll be leaving now." I firmly said as I turned us around yet again.

"We will do no such thing!" Severus snapped being as over-protective as always. "Who did she go looking for?" He asked looking at me and taking surveillance of my multiple injuries.

"The potions professor. Is professor Beleaguer still here?" I asked finally giving up and letting Sev set me down on one of the beds.

"No. Now what hurts the most?" Sev asked, seriously as he looked over the worst of my injuries.

"My entire body. Who is the professor now?" I asked trying to get Severus away from the subject of my injuries because I knew that it wouldn't be long until he asked how I got them.

"I am." He told me. "Does this hurt?" He asked lifting my right arm.

"Yes!" I shouted as I snatched my arm out of his grip and cradled it to my body. "Did you have to do that? It's quite obvious that it's broken. And when did you become the potions professor I asked scowling at him.

"Fifteen years ago. Now answer my question. What hurts the most?" He asked again not denying that he knew my arm was broken before he lifted it up. Refusing to admit that seeing him again hurt me much more than any injury that I had ever gotten I said that my ribs and arm hurt the most.

"I think that they the majority of them are broken the rest are cracked." I said looking everywhere but at Severus.

"Mel." He sighed as he walked over to get an array of potions from the stocked cabinet on the far wall. "I think that we need to talk."

I close my eyes and sigh, when I open them Severus is standing in front of my holding out a small bottle of a blueish green potion, I recognize the potion instantly as one that can heal broken bones and minor injuries quickly. "I know we do." I mutter as I take the potion from him.

"I still love you." He gently says. I begin to choke and sputter on the potion that I had started to drink as he said that.

I just looked at him not knowing what to say for a few moments. I was saved from having to say anything when Poppy waled into the room mumbling about 'irresponsible professors' and how they should know when she was looking for them.

"There you are!" She exclaimed glaring at Severus. "I have been looking all over this bloody castle for you!"

"What do you need Poppy." Severus asked glaring back at her. "We were trying to have a conversation if you could not see that."

"She needs her rest! She does not need to have you trying to talk to her!" Poppy exclaimed, reminding both Melime and Severus of the many times that one or the other of them had been in the hospital wing in their time at Hogwarts.

"Yes Poppy." Severus said walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down patiently. Both Mel and Poppy stared at him in astonishment.

"What are you too staring at?" Severus snapped at them. Gesturing to Melime he asked Poppy," Aren't you going to help her heal, that is your job is if I remember correctly Glaring at Severus once more Poppy got to work assessing Mel's injuries.

Ten minutes later, after much poking prodding and complaining, on my part, I was pronounced well enough to talk to Severus, if only for a few moments.

"I meant what I said Mel. I still love you, even after all that we've been though." Sev said quietly.

"I-" I began to say but Severus put one of his fingers over my mouth.

"Shhh. I don't care if you don't love me. I just wanted you to know that I still love you." He said smiling sadly and getting up to leave. "I'll come back to see you tomorrow. Good night" He whispered bending down and kissing my forehead. "Sleep well." With that he swept out of the room, his robes billowing sexily behind him.

"But I still love you too." I whispered after him.

"Deep down I think that he knows that dear. He always has. Even after you left he kept up hope that you would come back for him." Poppy said walking over to hand Mel a sleeping potion.

Taking the potion and placing it on the table next to me I asked. "Where is Albus? I wish to speak to him."

"You can speak with him after you rest dear. Now take the potion." Poppy said firmly handing the potion to me.

"Fine." I said sighing and drinking the potion in one go I leaned back onto the pillows. "But I want to-" I yawn interrupted me "speak with him first thing in the morning I finished before I fell into a deep healing sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sunlight streamed into the hospital wing as I became aware of my surroundings I noticed that someone was sitting next to me on the bed. I also noticed that whoever it was they were talking to me.

"...I thought that you had left forever and then out of now where you come back again. I don't really know what to do. I missed you so much Mel. Everyday that you were gone I prayed to the gods that you would come back and now that you are... I don't know how to feel. I don't know what to say." It was Sev back again most likely without Poppy's permission to be here.

"You don't have to say anything. Just listen to me." I said surprising both Severus and myself. "I never stopped loving you but I couldn't deal with you and Siri hating each other. I've always thought of him as a brother and I love him but you, Severus you were my lover, the person that with only your presence made me feel as though I was the only person in the room, no matter where we were or who we were with. The past sixteen years have been torture. I don't want to go through that again. I love you Sev and I always will. I wont let myself be scared about losing you again. If Sirius can't deal with the fact that I love you than he is not my true friend." Finished speaking I just sat staring at Severus waiting for a response. Severus didn't disappoint I soon found myself in his lap and being throughly snogged.

"I love you too." Sev said in between kisses. After a few minutes we were interrupted by Poppy coming in with a tray of food.

"YOU TWO STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" She shouted.

"I guess some things don't change no matter what." I said in a stage whisper to Severus and giggling.

"I suppose not." He replied glaring at Poppy. From behind Poppy I could see Albus standing there smiling at us.

"Albus!" I shouted jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"Melime. It's good to see you again my child. How have you been?" He asked leading me back to my bed. "For that matter where have you been?" He questioned his eyes twinkling.

Looking between Severus and my mentor. I saw that they were both curious but if I asked them too they wouldn't push me for an answer until I was ready to.

Gathering up my courage I took a deep breath and began my tale. "I have been many places, at first I stayed in this world but after I had been to every place that I could think of. I went to middle earth where I found my father. I have been there ever since. Either traveling or staying at the palace." I said tears brimming in my eyes.

"You've been to Middle Earth?" Severus asked me. "How did you get there?"

"Yes and I preformed the spell that I used to get here for school, the one that Gandalf gave me." I said looking down at my hands. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left not like I did, not at all." I said the tears beginning to make their way down my face. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed, for the first time in the pas sixteen years letting my true emotions take hold of me.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You're here now." Severus said hugging me to him and rocking us both back and forth. Kissing my tears away he continued. "We're together now that's all that matters. I love you and you love me. It'll be okay. We'll be okay." I noticed that at some point during all of this Albus had left Severus and I alone. After a few minutes I grinned impishly before moving and sitting on Severus' his lap and kissing him.

"Why don't we finish this in your rooms?" I questioned in between kisses.

"Good idea." Sev responded picking me up and carrying me to the door.

I sighed as I rolled closer to Severus, placed my head on his chest and pulled the blankets up to my chin.

"Cold?" Severus asked chuckling and pulling me closer.

"Yes. I'd forgotten how cold these dungeons were." I snuggled even closer to Sev.

"Really? Well if that's the case why don't I remind you of how warm they can be?" He suggested rolling on top of me. Giggling I threw the covers over both of us.

A few hours later Sev and I made our way up to the kitchen, as we had both missed breakfast. 'And lunch as well.' I mused. As we walked into the kitchen we were suddenly made the center of attention as the house-elves asked if we would like this or that. Severus just smiled and asked for peanut-butter and jelly with chocolate milk, my favorite.

"You remembered?" I asked smiling

"Of course I did. It was always your favorite. Despite how disgusting it is." He replied also smiling. Laughing together we began to eat our brunch.

"What would you like to do this afternoon?" Sev asked me.

"I don't really know. What is there to do here during the summer?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"We could go into Hogsmead, or we could go to Diagon Alley." Sev said after pondering my question for a moment.

"Ohhh could we go to London? I have to get some new clothing, then we could go to Diagon Alley. I have to get some robes and other things." I explained dipping my sandwich in the chocolate milk.

"That is disgusting." Severus pointed out as I put the sopping sandwich in my mouth.

"I know. That's why you love me." I said cheekily showing him the contents of my mouth. In response Severus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Charming, I'm sure. Yes we can go to London." Severus said trying not to smile at my antics.

Quickly eating the rest of my sandwich I stood. "Okay lets go." I said. Severus just shook his head and stood as well.

"Fine lets go." He said already sensing that he would regret suggesting that they go to London for the day.

"No. I refuse to wear that in public." Sev said shaking his head at the pants that I was holding.

"Why not? They're you!" I exclaimed laughing. "Just try them on. Please? For me?" I questioned giving him my best 'puppy dog' eyes. Severus just stared at me for a few moments before caving in, grabbing the black leather pants and going into the dressing room. While he was in the dressing room I began browsing the shelves.

"Well? What do you think?" Severus said in my ear. "Are they truly me?" As I turned around to look at him I saw that he was grinning.

"Definatly." I muttered grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me and kissing him. After we left the store, the leather pants in a bag at my insistence, we headed to Diagon Alley.

"What do you think of these robes?" I asked looking over at Severus. Who was apparently asleep. "Oh for the love of the gods!" I exclaimed walking over to him. "Sev! Wake up!" I said shaking him. His only response was to mumble something unintelligible about 'annoying spoiled brats'. "Damn it Sev! Wake up!" I near shouted kicking him in the leg, and drawing the attention of nearly every person in the store.

"Huh? What the hell was that for?" He asked glaring at me.

"You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up." I explained shrugging. "What do you think of this robe?" I asked again holding up the ornate black robes that had a trim of silver.

"They're fine." He said barely giving them a glance. "Can we go now? You know how I hate shopping with you, you have the tendency to take forever and whenever I am forced to shop with you I acquire a migraine that lasts for days." Sev said rolling his eyes.

"Fine." I spat out glaring at him my eyes filled with hurt, while walking up to the register. "I'd like to buy these please." I said curtly to the witch behind the counter while placing the five robes that I had in my arms on the counter.

"Alright." She said after looking at Severus and myself for a few moments."That will be forty-three galleons three sickles and ten knuts." As I was reaching into my bag to get the money, Severus handed the witch the amount due.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him increliously. "I can pay for this by myself, I don't need your money."

"I am well aware of that fact Melime." He said icily, then turning to the cashier he asked. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take the money?" The woman stared at him for a moment before taking the coins that he held out to her.

After that we went to Flourish and Blots for Sev to pick up a new order of books for his class we went to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner all the while not speaking a word to each other.

"This is ridiculous." He said breaking into the silence after our meals were placed in front of us. "We can't go on like this. I'm sorry for saying what I did."

"As much as I'm loathe to admit it your right. There is no need to apologize, I reacted immaturely and I'm sorry." I said looking into his ebony eyes. "So are we fine now?"

"Oh I'd say that we are better than fine." Sev said smirking as he leaned over the table and kissed me.

Suddenly a surprised voice exclaimed "Professor Snape!"

"Mr. Malfoy." Severus said as we quickly broke apart from each other. "What the hell do you want?" He snarled, his voice not at all pleasant.

"Sev!" I admonished him slapping his arm lightly. "Be nice."

"Or what my dear?" Sev asked his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You'll spank me?"

"Only if you ask nicely." I said deadpan. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I heard a choking noise from beside us and was reminded of the boy that had interrupted us before. "Hello." I said extending my hand to the teenager. " I am Melime. It's nice to meet you. Mr..." I trailed off not able to remember his name.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco said shaking my hand.

"'Malfoy'?" I repeated increliously. "Not Lucius' son?" I asked turning to Sev questioningly.

"Yes. This is my son." A cold voice said from behind Draco. "And who are YOU?" Lucius said in what I knew to be in his most snobbish voice.

Grinning and standing up I exclaimed. "Now, now Lucius. I know that you have better manners than THAT! Not recognizing one of the old gang! I'm truly hurt!"

"Mel!" He asked astonished, laughing I nodded. "Welcome back." He said warmly before sweeping me up into a brotherly hug. "Where have you been these last sixteen years?" He asked sitting down next to Severus.

"I was staying with my father." I replied simply not wanting anyone that might be listening to know where that was.

"Really? I thought that-" here I interrupted him.

"Yes well I desided to visit him and work out our problems." I said gesturing with my head to the wizard that I could see in the mirror above the bar staring at us. Lucius opened his mouth but before he could say anything all three of us felt a nearly unbearably pain in our left forearms.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself. "Go, I'll make sure your son gets home safely." I said to the two men sitting in front of me.

"But if you don't go and He knows that you're here he'll have you killed when you do answer His call." Severus said, ever the logical one.

Sighing I replied," I know. Your right. Lets go." I finished standing up and grabbing my cloak. "Damn. I was hoping that I would not have to do this."

Sighing Sev placed his arm around my waist and hugged me close to him. "Just don't say anything to piss him off." He requested gently, while Luc' gave his son orders to go straight home.

"So where is He know?" I asked as we left the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards an alley-way to apparate.

"France." Luc' said shortly.

"Ohhh...France? Can we-" I began to ask Severus, but he interrupted me.

"You'll be lucky if you're able to walk out of here alive." Sev said. I mearly looked at him skeptically before he grabbed my hand and apparated us to the run-down building that Voldermort was aperantly 'living' in.

"Well... isn't this a cheery place?" I asked sarcastically. Sev quickly shushed me as we entered the building.

We were soon led to a large room filled with other death eaters who were apperently mingling before Voldermort appeared. As soon as we entered the rooms it became silent. Soon though it was filled with questions.

"Melime?"

"What are you doing here?"

"How did you get here?"

Before I had a chance to answer the doors swept open again and luckily, or unluckily, Voldermort chose that moment to enter the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked his red snake like eyes boring into me. "The original deserter 'Oh shit!' was all the time I had to think before I found myself under the cruciatus curse. I quickly put up shields to stop most of the pain of the curse, 'Probably not the best time to tell them that unforgivables do not affect me.' I thought to myself falling to the ground and curling in on myself. My lack of noise was not unexpected, I never made a sound if I was under any kind of curse.

Disclaimer- not mine, never owned them, never will. :P


	2. And then there were more

Melime

**Chapter two**

The meeting soon got underway and within a few hours it was over. On our walk back up to the castle I started to ask the questions that had been brimming up in me since the meeting began.

"What the hell was that all about? What 'blasted Potter child'? And what down fall was he rambling on about?"

"I'll explain it after we talk to Albus." Severus replied as we walked up the front steps of the castle. We continued walking to my grandfather's office in silence. The meeting seemed to take forever, but in reality we were only in my grandfathers' office for about an hour.

"Is there anything else that you can tell me?" Grandfather asked, staring at the three of us.

"Yes. I have a few questions that I want to have answered." I stated standing and beginning to pace across the large office. "What Potter child was He rambling on about? And what 'down fall' did he keep mentioning?" I continued my pacing for a while, waiting for an answer.

"Mel, come here." Sev said holding his arms out. I walked over to him and sat down in his lap as he continued. "There is a lot that you missed while you were… gone." He began gently. "First of all, about a year after you left Lilly became pregnant and had a baby boy. When Voldermort found out that a baby had the potential to be more powerful than him he immediately wanted to either have the baby on his side or kill it. Lilly and James were put under the fidelius charm, with Peter Petegrew as their secret keeper." I that moment knew what Severus was going to say, Peter had been at the meeting earlier.

"Peter betrayed them." I interrupted Severus before he could continued,."Damn him! I'm going to kill him!" I exclaimed.

"There is more Mel." Sev said gently to me. " Everyone assumed that because Sirius was James' best friend, he was their keeper. Sirius went after Peter and affronted him, in a crowded street, full of muggles. Peter began yelling at Sirius, making it seem like Sirius _was_ the one to betray Lilly and James. Peter then cut off one of his fingers, blew up the street and went down into the sewers, as a rat. Leaving Sirius to take the blame for the death of thirteen muggles and Peter. Sirius was taken to Azkaban for nearly 13 years before he escaped."

"He escaped." I asked increliously, though relieved. Looking around I saw all for three of the rooms other occupants nod their head in affirmation. For a few moments there was complete silence. I was trying to understand that my best friend, her husband, and their child were dead. "So your telling me that one of my best friends, her husband, another one of my friends and their child are dead?" I asked, still not believing that it was true.

"No" Sev answered, holding up his hand to prevent me from speaking. "Lilly and James are gone, their son, Harry, lived."

"What! That's impossible! Once Voldermort sets out to kill someone they die!" I exclaimed.

"Not Harry, for some reason the curse bounced off of him and hit Voldermort." Sev continued to explain this to me, completely ignoring my interruption.

"So Lilly's child is alive." I asked not believing that anyone could survive the killing curse.

"Yes." Albus spoke up for the first time during the entire conversation. "He is living with Lilly's sister, Petunia."

"WHAT!" I shouted jumping off of Severus' lap. "But she hates anything to do with magic."

"It was the best place for him at the time." Albus insisted.

"'The best place!" I continued to shout. "She's a bitch!"

"Melime!" He shouted back, "With Sirius in Azkaban and you off gods knows where. We had no other option!"

"Fine, but I'm going to get him now!" I exclaimed, storming out of the office, despite Albus' objections, and making the door slam behind me. I was in the entrance hall when Sev and Luc' finally caught up with me. "Do either of you know where the house is?"

"Number four, Privite drive, Little Winging, Surry." Lucius replied automatically. Sev and I stopped walking and stared at him.

"And you know that right off the top of your head, how?" I asked after he had noticed that we were not walking beside him any longer.

"I'm a governor of the school, I have access to all of the students files." I explained shrugging his shoulders. As we stepped out of the school the sun was just rising above the lake, painting a beautiful picture that none of us paid any attention to.

"Okay… lets go." I said after we got past the apparitions wards. Seconds later and we were standing in from of a mid-sized home that had the front room windows open. I started up the walk and soon realixed that Sev and Luc' were not following me. When I turned and looked at them questioningly Sev was the first to explain.

"We can't get past the wards surrounding the property." I sighed and raised my arms towards the sky and physically tore down the wards that were preventing Sev and Luc' from entering the property. That done I continued walking up the sidewalk and waited for the two men to catch up with me before knocking on the door. A large man answered the door and glared at me.

"What do you want?" He demanded glancing to either side of me and paling at he sight of Sev and Luc standing there and glaring back at him.

"Is Mr.Potter in?" I questioned in a voice that belied my lack of interest in the large man.

"There is no Potter here!" He shouted, slamming the door in my face.

"Well, that was rather rude." I muttered to myself. I waved my hand at the door and it flew backwards with enough force to shake the entire house. I heard two people scream from my left and the large man appeared again, this time holding a gun.

"Ohhh... I'm so scared you have a gun!" I exclaimed mocking him, suddenly the gun flew towards us and Sev caught it defiantly. "And look now _he_ has the gun. What are you gonna do about that?" I asked him sarcastically. "Where is Harry Potter?" I asked again, my voice taking a dangerous tone.

"Ther is no Harry Potter here!" The man shouted.

"Now why don't I believe you? Harry!" I shouted into the house "Where are you?" Suddenly there was a muffled banging from up stairs. Giving the man a death-glare that was worthy of Sev I strode up the stairs when I got to the room with the banging emitting from it I pulled a dagger out of my boot and gut through the multiple locks on the door. As soon as I had cut the locks I used magic to open the door, as I stepped in I immediately saw a boy who looked no older than fourteen stumble into the light.

"Who are you?" He questioned quietly his voice sounding unused.

"I'm Melime Culnámo" I added at his confused look. "I'll explain more later. Where are all of you belongings?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs, if they haven't destroyed it all yet." He replied then suddenly went pale. "What are _they_ doing here?" He asked pointing at Sev and Lucius, who had followed me up the stairs.

"They're helping me. It's okay, I promise." I said quickly, "Now lets get your things and go back to Hogwarts, I'll explain everything once we get there."

"Okay" He said warily turning to walk past me and down the stairs. I noticed that the large man was now lying on the floor, unconscious. I raised an eyebrow at Sev and Luc' who just pointed at each other and grinned. Shaking my head, I smiled at followed Harry down the stairs.

"How long have you been locked in there?" I asked Harry quietly.

"I..I don't know, what day is it?" He replied stuttering slightly.

"Its the 15th of July." I replied looking at him sadly.

"I've been locked in there since three days into the summer vacation." He answered as we turned a corner and faced a door that had locks down half of one side of it. Harry stared at the door with a dismayed expression for a few moments before asking me if I could open it.

"Sure kid no problem." I answered smiling at him and waving my hand at the door, it opened gently and Harry quickly grabbed his things and he got his wand out of his trunk. I shrunk the trunk and handed it to him. "Let's go." I said and Harry smiled at me, apperently deciding that I was trustworthy, and we walked to the front room where I saw what had to be the largest human child that I had ever seen, and Petunia, Lilly's sister stupified on the ground.

"Can't I leave you two alone with out you doing something like this?" I asked exasperate gesturing to the bodies.

"She threatened to call the muggle athorities" Sev said as an explanation. In response I sighed and gestured for them to release the two stupefied people. As soon as she was released Petunia started screaming about 'unnatural savages' and other such things. I really didn't want care about.

"Shut up." I quietly said waving my hand in her general direction, and she flew against the wall and was held two feet off of the ground. "I am only going to say this once, so listen up." I began to pace in front of her. "You are _the most_ despicable being that I have ever laid my eyes on. You don't deserve to live, but for the moment you will." At this the horse-faced woman relaxed, I smiled maliciously at her before finishing my little speech. "But only for the moment, I will be back"

As soon as I was done I stormed out of the house, not bothering to look and see if Sev, Luc and Harry were following me. "Do you know how to apperate?" I asked Harry who just shook his head no.

"You have to have a licence now" Sev explained to me.

"Okay then, getting a car it is." I decided.

"I have to be getting home Mel, Sissy and Draco will be getting worried." Luc spoke up. "Come and visit us soon at the manor." He vanished with a small "pop".

"Would you like to go to London or straight back to Hogwarts?" I asked Harry, rolling my eyes as Sev groaned in annoyance, correctly guessing that I was going to take Harry shopping. "If we go to London we can go shopping and get something to eat then we can go shopping, but if you want to go to Hogwarts first we can go into London some other time. Its up to you, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"I don't have any money." Harry started but I quickly interrupted him.

"Not a problem, I can take care of it." I said smiling at him and waving my hand in dismissal.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go into London and get something to eat." I said grabbing a large stone out of the yard throwing it onto the road and turning it into a fashionable four door convertible. Smiling at Harry shocked face, and Severus' scared one I walked to the drivers side and got in. "Well, aren't you two going to get in?" I asked looking at them expectantly.

"Against my better judgement I will." Sev sighed as he opened the passenger door and getting in. Harry, forgoing the door just jumped into the back seat laughing. "Promise me that you will pay attention, unlike last time we were in a car together." Sev requested glancing at me nervously as I started up the car.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, its only a four hour drive." I said pulling away from the curb, and number four Privet Drive. As I sped away I was almost aware of Sev and Harry giving each other terrified looks. Grinning to myself I sped up just a little, only to watch them grip the seats in fright.

When we finaly reached London, it was about nine in the morning, my fast driving getting us there an hour early. We than decided to go to breakfast before going shopping. As soon as I pulled up to a restaurant both Harry and Sev leapt out of the car and stood on the sidewalk as I got out and put a protection spell on the car.

I looked at them and smiled. "Something wrong boys?" I asked raising my eyebrows in question.

"NO! Not at all, everything is fine!" Sev quickly said looking at the ground.

"Nope nothing wrong, Professor Snape is right, everything is fine." Harry insisted glancing around. "So is this where we are going to eat?" He asked looking inside.

"Yep, come on, I'm hungry" I said grabbing both their arms and leading them inside.

After we were inside Harry and I spoke quietly, me explaining who I was and what I was doing back in England.

"That's more than enough about me." I finaly said. "My turn to play twenty questions. When is your birthday?" I asked him, ignoring Sev as he rolled his eyes and played with the straw in his drink.

"July thirty-first." Harry replied glancing at his professor.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked grinning.

"Black or green." Harry replied simply, as Sev looked up at us surprised.

"And your favorite band?"

"Errr... New Found Glory and Good Charlotte." Harry answered after thinking for a few moments.

Just as he was taking a drink of his soda I decided to ask him an embarrassing question. "Do you have a special someone?" I asked grinning insanely.

Harry sputtered and spit out his drink before exclaiming "What?"

"I'm your god-mother, I have the right to ask question, besides if you don't I can give you advise on how to approach someone" I said smiling at him

Sev snickered. "What would you tell him to do? Back someone into a compartment on the train and threaten them until they confess their feelings for him?" He said, reminding both of us how we had started dating at the beginning of our fifth year.

"It worked well enough for us didn't it?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him and smiling sweetly.

"You to are... together?" Harry asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, what can I say, he's like a big fluffy teddy bear" I replied smiling.

"I in no way resemble a stuffed animal!" Sev exclaimed glaring at me.

"Yes you do." I said teasing him "You are just like a big stuffed teddy bear!" I smiled at him and winked at Harry.

"No I am not!" Severus insisted, continuing to glare at me.

"Are too." I said leaning towards him.

"Am not." He said leaning towards me.

"Yes you are." I said before leaning in and kissing him quickly on the lips.

Sev opened his mouth to say something, but our waiter came with our food so he resisted the urge to say anything.

Over our meal we made general small talk That is until Harry asked me the one question that I really didn't want to answer.

"Why didn't you come to get me from the Dursley's sooner?" He asked me, looking down at his plate.

"Harry, look at me," When he finally did I looked him straight in the eye before continuing." Believe me I would have if I could have, but I wasn't even in this demention, let alone in any state to take care of a child, I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for you, you have no idea how sorry I am and I promise to you that I will try to make it up to you any way that I can." I said pulling him into my arms in a motherly hug. After a moment Harry pulled back with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean you weren't in this demention?"

"To answer that I might as well start at the begining" I said sighing.

"It all started when we, by we I mean, me, Severus, Sirius, James, Remus, Lilly, and Gabby, were all in school, You know how much Siri hated Sev and after awhile Sev began to hate Siri, but for my sake he did try to get along with him, but Siri always made it difficult for everyone involved.

That stunt he pulled in 6th year was the last straw, after that Sev never attempted to get along with him again, not that I asked him to, I was just as pissed off at Sirius as he was."

I paused to take a sip of my drink before I continued, "After graduation Sev and I both moved into London, him working at the apothecary and me with the ministry. For a few months everything was fine, until that last night, Sev and I had gone out to dinner, then we went back to my flat, we had just sat down in the living room when Siri came bursting through the fire-place.

As soon as he saw Severus at my home he started screaming at both of us and then Sev started yelling back at him. I think that it was in that moment that I realized they would never get along, or even tolerate each other. After I realized that I walked out of my flat.

I apparated to Godric's Hollow and found the nearest pub. I had been there for close to three hours before Lucious came in and saw me. I don't remember much after that but I ended up in a guest room with Naricissa waking me up. Apperently I told Luc' what happened and he took me back to Malfoy Manor. I spent most of the morning talking to Sissy and trying to figure out what to do."

I paused again to take another drink. " I eventually decided to go on a trip to clear my mind. After that I just kept traveling I didn't want to come back, after I had gone to every place that I could think of going I went to visit my father in Middle-Earth.

I was there for about eleven years here, then yesterday I ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts feeling like a Mack truck had ran me over a few times." All three of us sat in silence for a few moments before the waiter came with our check.

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind answering them." Harry said looking at me curiously.

"Go ahead." I said while nodding my head.

"Why would Lucious Malfoy take you to Malfoy Manor He asked me looking surprised.

"We have been friends for years, the three of us. That is me, Sev and Lucious. We even became spies for the Order in our seventh year." I explained, looking over at Sev as he took my hand in his.

"You're a spy for the Order?" Harry asked quietly. "Lucious Malfoy is a spy for the order?" He asked the information sinking in. "I thought that he was just a arrogant bastard." He muttered to himself. I began laughing.

"Oh he used to be, to people that he didn't know very well. But once you get to know him, he's not so bad." I assured him sharing an amused glance with Severus. "And yes Severus and I are spies for the Order."

"Okay." Harry said slowly. "I only have one more question, What or where is Middle-Earth?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Middle earth is where I was born, it is a very beautiful place for the most part. there are many beings that exist there that do not exist here.

Dwarves and hobbits for one. But then there are darker creatures, Orc's and goblins, not like the goblins that are here, they are truly evil. But there are good creatures too, the elves and the humans. I am part elvish." I finished explaining taking a large gulp of my drink.

"But I thought that you said that you were Sirius' sister?" Harry questioned

"Blood sister actually. All of us did a ritual that combined our powers and blood", I told him. Then I looked at my watch. "We should probably get going it's almost eleven o'clock." I told Harry and Sev, pulling out a few pound notes for the bill.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as we all got into the car again.

"Shopping!" I gleefully exclaimed as I pulled out onto the street.

"Not again!" Sev groaned rubbing his eyes. "Do you like to cause me pain Mel?" He asked glaring at me.

I glared back at him."Yes, I'm a horridly sadistic person and my only purpose in life is to cause you pain by taking you shopping." I said sarcastically in response.

For once Sev decided to be quiet and not continue the argument.

End of chapter two.

Disclaimer- not mine.


	3. It's Party Time well sort of

1Melime

Chapter Three

Several hours, and many stores both muggle and wizarding, we finally made our way back to Hogwarts, all of us laden with packages. As we walked down to the dungeons Sev and I were quietly discussing where Harry would stay while in my care.

"I will not have the rest of my vacation filled with watching after a student who does his best to annoy me in class and blatantly disobeys the rules." Sev insisted shaking his head.

"Sev, please. For me?" I asked pouting and giving him my 'puppy-dog' eyes.

Sev sighed before finally responding. "You are truly insufferable, you do know that don't you?"

"I know!" I said smiling and giving him a quick kiss. "But that's why you love me."

Behind me I heard Sev who was grumbling about manipulative women, which I chose to ignore.

"Would you like to come and live with Severus and myself, until school starts?" I asked as I walked beside Harry.

"Sure!" Harry exclaimed looking very excited at the prospect.

Soon after we finished our conversation, we were at the entrance to Sev's rooms. As soon as he walked in Sev flung himself into his favorite chair. Grinning I jumped into his lap the moment his eyes were closed.

"Ouf! Oi what the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill me?" He exclaimed, trying to sound upset, but his arms wrapping around me diluted that a bit.

"No. I'm trying to get you to live a bit." I told him. "Now, where do you think we should live until school starts?" I questioned, not really asking either of them but leaving the question open to the room.

"What's wrong with right here?" Sev asked looking around.

"When was the last time that you stayed anywhere else?" I asked him. "And I don't mean just overnight." Sev looked thoughtful for a moment but before he could answer I interrupted his train of thought. "Too long, so I guess our options are a flat in London or Diagon alley, here, or..." I trailed off not really wanting to finish that thought process.

"Or where?" Sev asked. I coughed before mumbling something. "What was that?"

"Middle-Earth." I stated clearly. "I know that neither of you have been there before but it is a really great place, besides it would be the perfect place for Harry to hide out. And I would really like for you to meet my family." I added softly.

"You would?" Severus asked, obviously surprised that I would want to introduce him to my family.

"Yes, I want them to meet the man that I love." I said touching our foreheads together and smiling softly at him.

"Err... I'm umm... gonna go send a few letters out to my friends." Harry said awkwardly, evidently uncomfortable seeing his potions professor like this.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner okay?" I said looking at him.

"Sure, dinner in the Great Hall." He stated practically running to the door.

"Do you really want me to meet your familia Sev asked, still not quite grasping that concept. I gave him a look that could rival one of his own glares.

"For the third and final time yes, I want you to meet my family." I said exasperated. Sev grinned then picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

"So, Harry is going to be gone until dinner?" He asked continuing to grin. I just smirked at him and kissed him.

The next day Sev, Harry and I were having lunch in Sev's rooms when someone began to pound on the door. Sev and I jumped up and faced the door ready for a fight, but the voice that drifted thou the door was not one that we were expecting to hear so soon.

"You two open the door this instant! That means right now!" Gabby shouted though the door. "Wait! No, only if you're dressed!" she exclaimed, remembering one incident where she came bursting thru my door early in the morning, and Sev was there. I grinned at the memory and looked at Sev he smiled and returned my look.

"Let her in." I muttered to him, feeling nervous, she was one of my best friends after-all. A best friend who was bound to be furious with me, but a best friend nonetheless. The second that the door swung open at Severus' command Gabby lept through and ran over to me, at first hugging me tightly, then slapping me across the face. "Um... kay I know that I deserved that but next time will you do it more lightly?" I asked nursing my cheek.

"Sure thing Melie" Gabby replied hugging me again. "We need to talk." She sated. "Hope you don't mind Severus but I'm stealing Mel for a bit." With that Gabby was leading me out the door and down the hallway. Two seconds later I stuck my head back in the room.

"Oh and try not to kill each other, please?" I asked before being drug down the hallway again.

An hour later found Gabby and I sitting in the Great Hall with two empty bottles of wine beside us, and a third one halfway gone. We spent the entire time talking about what we had been up too the past few years.

"How did you end up here?" Gabby asked after a while, "I mean, you were in middle earth pinning away for Severus it seems, when suddenly you're back here, with Sev. What's up with that?"

"Well, it's kind of a long and rather boring story that you really wouldn't want to hear, let's just leave it at I got stupid, I made some mistakes, and then somehow ended up here at Hogwarts." I replied filling my glass for the umpteenth time. When a hand came out of no-where and grabbed it from me. "HEY! I'm drinking that!" I exclaimed turning around.

"No. You WERE drinking that." Severus said with a smile, taking a sip from the wine. "Now you are going to tell all of us exactly how you got here, and why you looked like you had been though hell when you got here." Sev continued his dark eyes boring into me.

"Fine" I sighed gesturing for him to sit down. "Where's Harry?" I asked, stalling for more time.

"With Dumbledore, now continue" Sev said shortly.

"Okay I might as well start at the beginning. Um... since I went back to Middle- Earth I've been going on monthly 'orc hunting' trips with my brother, Legolas, and the twins Elrohir and Elladan." Sev opened his mouth, probably intending to ask me what the hell I was thinking but I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't. I know it was stupid, not to mention dangerous but I learned my lesson, that's how I ended up in looking like I did. I was on a hunting trip a few weeks ago, when we were ambushed by orcs they came out of no-where. We fought hard, but it wasn't enough, the orcs shot me with an arrow, I think that it was poisoned because the next thing I know I'm getting the shit beat out of me by some pansy-arsed orcs who were too afraid to fight me on even grounds, they had me chained to a wall. But somehow I got free, I really don't remember how or what happened after that, other than waking up in the forest and dragging my-self towards the castle. After that I passed out, I'm assuming that Hagrid found me and brought me up here to the hospital wing." Here I looked to Severus for conformation, when he nodded his head I continued. "When I woke up Albus and Poppy were talking in the hospital wing, then they both left, and I decided to leave, that's when Sev came in and then Poppy returned. The next day Sev and I talked things over and then here we are!" I exclaimed flailing my hands about in a drunken manner, then I started to giggle, and Gabby soon followed, while Severus just stared at us as though we were crazy. After a few moments Sev stood and offered me his hand.

"Come on, I think you two have had enough wine for one day." He stated pulling me out of my chair. "Are you staying here in the castle?" He asked Gabby, as we both calmed down.

"Yeah, somewhere by the Slytherin dungeons." Gabby replied as she stood. We all walked out of the great hall and down into the dungeons, after we made sure that Gabby went into the right room Sev and I went into his rooms.

That night I was woken by a screaming coming from Harry's room, bolting out of bed I ran full force into his room. Harry was laying on his bed, still asleep, even though he was screaming bloody murder. I quickly shook him awake. As soon as he realized that he was safe he burst into tears. I pulled Harry into my arms and rocked him back and forth until his sobs subsided.

"Shhh... You're okay now. It'll be okay." I whispered. "What happened?" I asked gently.

"It was just a nightmare." Harry said. "ever since my third year, when I came into contact with dementors, I keep reliving my parents deaths, over and over again I see Voldermort kill them." he continued talking as though he wasn't really aware that he was talking. I quickly pulled him into another hug as began to fall down his face again.

"Come on, let's go get some hot cocoa." I said after a few moments, knowing that neither he nor I would be able to get back to sleep that night.

We went into Sev's small kitchen and I made us both some hot chocolate.

"Tell me about your years at Hogwarts?" I asked looking at him. He nodded his head and began a story that took us well into the morning. When he was finished we sat there for a few moments before Sev walked out of his bedroom and looked around.

"Mel?" He asked looking around for me.

"In here." I replied grinning at Harry, "I just had a rather nice conversation with Harry about the past few years." I said as Sev walked into the kitchen. After getting a cup of tea he walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek. Harry made a gagging noise, while grinning.

"Shut it you." I said swatting at his head also grinning. Sev just shook his head at our antics and drank his tea. Suddenly an owl flew thru the window and landed in front of me. I immediately recognized Narcissa's elegant handwriting on the envelope. I quickly ripped open the envelope, eager to hear from one of my old friends from school.

_Dear Melie,_

_I am writing to you to tell you about a gala I am holding this evening at our manor. The gala starts at 5 o'clock. Hope to see you, Sev and Harry there._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Sissy_

_P.S.- Don't worry about Harry, it's a ministry thing for Luc's work, Voldermort wouldn't dare try and attend._

Smiling I stood up and grinned at Sev before saying, "Guess who's having a party tonight?" without waiting for a response I continued. "Sissy is at their manor. 5 o'clock." I said continuing to grin like a maniac.

"What!" Both Sev and Harry exclaimed both looking frightened, Sev because he was remembering all the parties that we went to during school and after school. I wasn't quite sure why Harry was scared but then he got a far off look in his eyes and then he blushed. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"I can't go." He stated.

"Yes you can, Voldermort won't be there, and it's a ministry thing anyway. You're going. It'll be fun." I finished looking at him.

"That's not why I can't go." He said nervously. I gestured for him to continue. He muttered something that even my elvin ears couldn't pick up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Ican'tgocasueIlikeDraco." He muttered a bit more clearly this time.

"What?" I asked exasperated. "You do know it helps to OPEN your mouth when you talk right?"

"I said that I can't go to the party because I kinda-sorta have a crush on Draco." Harry stated louder than necessary. Sev burst out laughing while I was just confused.

"What does that have to do with going to the party?" I asked.

"Mel, Draco is Sissy and Luc's son." Sev explained after getting over his laughing fit.

"I know who the hell he is!" I exclaimed smacking his arm lightly. "But what does that have to do with Harry going to the party?" I asked staring at both of them. There was no answer to that. "Then its settled Harry, you're coming with us to the party. In fact I think that it's a good idea, it'll give you a chance to get to know the real Draco, not the one that you know from school, I'm sure that, just like his father, he has two sides, School-Draco and Home-Draco. Now I've got to go talk to Gabby about this then I have to start getting ready." I said looking at the clock, which said that it was one o'clock then I quickly walked out the door and down the hallway to Gabby's rooms. Without knocking I walked in and found Sirius coming out of the bed-room, his wand drawn in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, that left little to the imagination.

"Oh my." I said turning and walking back out the door and back into Sev's rooms Sev then informed me that Harry had gone to the library to look up something for his homework.

"What's wrong?" Sev asked after he saw my paler-than-usual face.

"Let's just say she had a visitor last night, who hasn't quite left yet. And let me say this, that is more of Sirius than I have ever wanted to see." I said continuing to walk to our bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom, stripping my clothes off as I went.

"What are you doing?" Sev asked amused.

"I think that's rather obvious, don't you think? I'm taking a shower." I said closing the bathroom door in his face. Twenty minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked over to the closet.

"What to wear...what to wear." I muttered tapping a finger on my chin.

"I rather like what you have on now." Sev said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't' be silly, I need to find something to wear to the party." I stated pulling away from him. "What do you think of this?" I asked pulling a new robe out and holding it up for him to see.

"It's nice." He responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice? That's it?" I asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I think that this one is better." He stated pulling another set of robes out of the closet. It was all black except for the blue and silver flames shooting up the hem on the sleeves and the bottom of it, and the silver dragon that held the top together. Severus then pulled out a simple black dress from the other end. "If you wear this under it you can leave it open." He continued knowing how I hated wearing robes for very long. I turned and held the suggested outfit up to myself in the mirror.

"I like it." I stated nodding my head in approval. "Now, shoo, I have to start getting ready to go." I said gently pushing him out of the room.

"But... it's only 1:30 the party isn't until 5." He stated looking at me increliously.

"Good point." I said pointing at him. I snapped my fingers and I was standing in a pair of gray jogging pants and one of Sev's old Slytherin sweatshirts, it felt weird using wizarding wand less magic again. "So, what do you want to do until the party?" I asked Sev while I walked out into the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace on one of the couches.

"I can think of a few things." He replied grinning at me.

"Sev!" I exclaimed. "Is that all that you can ever think about?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He answered his grin widening.

"Hey...Mel?" Harry called out from his bedroom obviously he had returned while I was in the shower.

"Yea Harry?" I called back.

"Could you come here for a minute?" He asked. I smiled as Sev flung his head back and covered his face with his hands and muttered something.

"Sure think Har." I replied standing up and walking into his room. "What do you need?" I asked looking around at the mess he had made, clothes _everywhere_, on the floor, the desk, the bed, the window frame, the window seat, even on top of the canopy. "Um... ya know, I don't think that clothes are supposed to be decorations."

"I can't decide what to wear. Don't call me that." He said sitting down on the bed.

"What about the dress robes that we got in diagon alley?" I said gesturing to the outfit.

"Isn't that a bit too formal for a party?"

"Harry, this is a Malfoy _gala _there is no 'too formal'." I stated grinning at him. "Trust me on this, this party is going to be like a royal ball at the palace. Sissy always goes all out for these things." At that Harry looked a bit nervous. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise. If you get uncomfortable you can always tell me and we'll come right home."

"Really?" He asked looking at me after I nodded he launched himself at me. "I've never had a place that I could really call home." He said after a short while. I smiled sadly at him before I heard a knock at the door.

"Come on lets see who that is." I said standing and pulling him up with me.

As we walked out of his rooms I saw someone push past Sev to get into the rooms, thinking quickly I pushed Harry back into his room and whispered to him quietly to stay put. Then I magically moved myself into Sev's bedroom before the guest noticed me in front of Harry's room. I heard a familiar voice speaking to Severus but I couldn't tell who it was so I opened the door a fraction of an inch to hear better. I then recognized the voice as belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange, a girl from my school days that was always after Severus, before and after we started seeing each other. Getting a rather Slytherin idea I mused my hair a bit and walked out of our bedroom and faked a yawn, "Sev, who was it?" I asked bending down to wrap my arms around his shoulders where he sat and kissed his neck, I then looked at Bellatrix who was sitting in a chair across from him. "Oh hello Bellatrix. I didn't see you there." I said in a voice that I usually saved for unfavorable people in my father's court. "What a...unpleasant surprise." I said with obvious distain. "What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Well I _wanted_ to speak with Severus." She said haughtily glaring at me.

"Go right ahead, don't let me stop you." I said smirking and moving so that I was sitting in his lap.

"_Alone_ if you don't mind Greenleaf." She said waspishly.

"Oh but I do mind Lestrange." I said smiling coolly at her, "And until Severus, who might I remind you is _my_ boyfriend, asks me to leave I will not."

"Fine," She said smiling triumphantly she then turned slightly and addressed Severus, "I can't stop thinking about what happened between us." She said sincerely, acting as though I did not exist. Before she could continue or I could ask what she meant Severus quietly interrupted her.

"Mel, I think that you should leave now." He stated.

"Why?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"Because I don't want you to hear this conversation." He said looking at me, "This will only bring you pain if you listen to it."

"You mean she doesn't know Severus?" Bellatrix said pretending to be astonished. I got a bad feeling in my gut telling me that for once I should listen to Sev and get out of there. "Oh, poor lamb, well I will just have to tell you then, after you left, Severus and I became and item." She continued snidely looking gleeful. I stared at her in disbelief, feeling as though my heart had just been ripped out. Then I turned to look at Severus.

"Tell me that she is lying." I pleaded with him, knowing that in my heart he couldn't truthfully deny what she was saying.

He looked pained for a moment until he grinned evilly and said looking at Bellatrix, "Sorry, slag, but that was a momentary lapse in judgment. Besides," He continued, "you were complete rubbish." His comment made me feel slightly better but did not dispel the hurt that I felt at his betrayal. I stood silently and magiced myself into Harry's room.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked him. Something in my face must have shown how upset I was because he put his things down and nodded. "Come on then grab a hold of my hand." As soon as he did this I magiced us to the entrance hall and started up the stairs. "His... guest hasn't left yet, so we couldn't take the door." I explained at his curious look, turning left at the top of the stairs I then walked to a tapestry that I knew would still be there I lifted up the corner of it and gestured to Harry to enter as soon as he did I followed after him making sure that the tapestry fell back into place.

We both stood in the center of an apparently empty room, that is until I pulled out my wand and transfigured some stones into a pair of over stuffed chairs flinging my self into one I lit the fire and called down to the kitchens to bring up some hot-coco for Harry and a cup of tea for me. Once we both had our drinks in our hands I burst into tears.

"You can go back to Severus' rooms if you want." I said after quickly checking to see if anyone else was in there. "But don't tell him where I am please?" After nodding to me he left. As soon as I heard the tapestry swing back into place I began to cry again. I don't know how long I was there for, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours before someone knocked on the stones outside.

"Mel?" I heard Sirius call out. "Are you in there? Look, Snape is really worried about you, worried enough that he asked Gabby and I to look for you in all of the old hang outs. If you're in there open the door, please." I stared at the door for a few moments before walking over to it and opening it.

"Hey Siri." I said looking down, "Come on in."

As soon as he was into the room he pulled me into his arms in a brotherly hug.

"What did the greasy git do now?" He asked leading me to my chair.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." I muttered staring at the fire.

"HE CHEATED ON YOU!" Sirius screamed, "I'LL KILL HIM." he continued ranting at he walked towards the door, panicking I quickly waved my hand at the door and it disappeared. "Mel, let me out of here so I can go strangle him for doing that to you." Sirius said, obviously trying to sound reasonable, and not succeeding.

"No." I replied looking at him, "Because even if he broke my heart, I still love him. Besides, it was apparently after I left, meaning that he really didn't cheat on me." I said looking at him. Deciding to change the subject before he could say anything stupid I asked him what time it was.

"Around 3 o'clock." He said glaring at me, obviously upset that I was being rational.

"Damn." I muttered looking at my clothes. Deciding that the only way I could get there at the time I wanted to was by using magic I snapped my fingers and was standing in front of Sirius wearing an elegant floor length black dress that sparkled when I moved and the robes that Severus picked out earlier. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"You are not wearing that out in public." He said glaring at me. "It is entirely too low cut and way to tight."

"Good, that's what I was going for." I said smirking at him. I then opened the door and gesturing to it I asked, "Shall we?" He just shook his head and smiled at me. We then walked back to the dungeons, at Severus' door I stopped and stared at it for a moment before gathering my courage and walking in, Sirius still at my side. Severus was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "Siri, I think that you should get back to Gabby. I'll come and see you guys after the party." He didn't look happy about leaving me with Severus but nodded his head and left anyway. I closed the door behind him and rested my head on it. My heightened senses told me that Severus had stood and was now walking towards me. "Don't" I said as he reached out a hand to touch my arm. "Not now, just don't." I muttered turning to face him after I had collected myself. "I am going to be leaving shortly for the party, you may come with me if you wish, or you may come at the appointed time." I said coolly, and then I walked over to Harry's door and knocked. "Harry, are you decent?" I called.

In response he opened the door. "What do you think?" He asked shyly, gesturing to his black pants and a forest green silk shirt, covered by his black dress robes.

"You look fabulous." I said smiling at him. "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Ummm...yeah I suppose. Why?" He asked looking confused.

"I am going to go to the party early, do you want to come with me or with Severus?" I replied.

"I'll come with you, just give me a second to finish getting ready." He responded. Glancing nervously between Severus and me before going back into his room.

"Mel." Severus said quietly. "We need to talk. About this."

"I know," I said sighing, "Just, can it wait until after the party?" I asked, looking pleadingly at him, he sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you." I said as I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to come with us?" I asked softly.

"Yes just give me a few moments to get ready." He said in reply. Then walked quickly across the room and into the bedroom. I sighed again and sat on my favorite chair.

'Not what you expected is it princess?' The cruel Voice taunts, 'You thought that you could just come back and have everything be perfectly fine. Instead two of your best friends are dead. You are looking after their child, you are still stuck spying on Voldie, and now you find out that the love of your life cheated on you!' It exclaimed.

'He didn't cheat on me!' I exclaimed in my head, 'I left him, he could have gone out and shagged anyone that be pleased.' I finished.

'Then why are you so upset?' The Voice taunts again.

'Because it hurts, the fact that I was in Middle-Earth for nearly two hundred years, and throughout that time I remained faithful to Severus, but he cannot remain faithful to me for sixteen years. The entire time I was there I never once thought of any other man, let alone do anything with them.' I continued.

'That's not entirely true and you know it! What about Elrohir, he confessed to you that he loves you, he has proven that he loves you. You were intrigued by him while you were there.' The voice speaks up. 'He even proposed to you.'

"But because of my love for Severus I did not even consider the proposal." I muttered under my breath, but it was apparently loud enough for Harry to hear me as he walked out of his room.

"What proposal?" He questioned looking at me strangely.

"It's nothing." I said quickly glancing at the door to Severus' bedroom. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What happened Mel?" He asked sitting in the chair next to me.

"I found out something that I didn't except to. It upset me very much." I replied looking at him.

"What did you find out?" He questioned looking curious.

"While I was gone Severus apparently hooked up with someone from our school days, someone that I have never liked, and someone that I thought that Severus never liked. Apparently I was wrong." I added bitterly.

"Oh." he said quietly.

"Yea," I responded, "Though I suppose that I shouldn't be _that_ surprised considering that the stupid whore was after him all though school."

"Umm... who is this stupid whore that you seem so vindictive about?" Harry asked quietly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, is the said stupid whore." I answered vhenimently.

"Okay." Harry said and after a short pause continued. "Cause ya'know that answers my question completely, knowing the name of someone that I've never heard before." I grinned at his sarcastic tone.

"She's just someone that we went to school with, she was always after Severus during our school days. Which got me into a bit of trouble with Albus, because I was always taught to fight for what I believed in, as long as it didn't go against my father mind you. I believe in Severus and my's love, hence she ended up in the hospital wing every time that she got close to him, and I do mean every time, weather I was there or not I found out about it and did quite a lot of damage to her before she finally got the message that I wasn't going to go anywhere. When I said that she was stupid I really meant it, she probably ended up in the hospital wing at least twenty times before the got the message. It was quite fun." I finished thoughtfully.

"So you know how to fight well?" Harry asked me.

"Yes, I am one of the only female elves permitted to go into battle with the rest of the army. The other being my friend Lithian. If you want I could teach you." I offered seeing interest spark in his eyes.

"That would be great." He said grinning.

"Ready to go?" Sev asked from the doorway to his (our?) bedroom.

"Yep." I answered jumping up and pulling Harry with me to the door. The three of us quickly walked out to the edge of the castle before I pulled a pen out of my pocket and changed it into a portkey.

"Is that legal?" Harry asked staring skeptically at the pen.

"Not really, no." I answered, grinning at him. "But then again, most of the other stuff that I do isn't either." Severus just sighed and smiled at me sadly. I offered him a small reserved smile and grabbed the portkey. "Now grab a hold of this, we're leaving in approximately three seconds. They both grabbed a hold of the pen. Seconds later and we were standing in the Malfoy's manor, in the portkey room to be exact.

Sev and I immediately began to walk to the door, but when we were half-way across the room I realized that Harry was still standing in the spot where we landed.

"What's wrong Haz?" I said, trying out a new nickname.

"What if he doesn't like me?" He asked looking nervous. Apparently he didn't mind the name, either that or he's to nervous to notice it.

"Not possible. Now come on, or you won't get to see him before the other guests arrive." I said winking at Severus before turning and walking out of the door. Both males followed me quickly. A house elf popped up before we got very far.

"Masters have asked Trippy to lead yous to the study on the second floor. Please follow Trippy." The house elf said in a squeaky voice.

"Of course Trippy." I said smiling at her. "How have you been?" I asked continuing hte conversation.

"Miss. Melime!" Trippy exclaimed jumbing on my leg. "We has all missed you much much." She continued.

"I missed you too, Trippy." I said my smile getting wider. Sev just shook his head and grinned at me. "What has your family been doing today?" I asked.

"They is getting ready for the party, once master Draco heard that a Harry Potter is coming to the party, master Draco is getting nervous about what master Draco is wearing to the party. He is saying that he must... Trippy thinks that it is "dress to impress" that master Draco is was speaking about." Trippy finnished looking at me.

"Oh really?" I asked, my eyes twinkling. "That is very interesting, very interesting." I continued, glansing at Haz out of the corner of my eye, the poor boy was blushing scarlet. I dropped back behind Sev and Harry, and Sev engaged Harry in a conversation about something or antoher."Just between us gals, why do you think that Draco would want to that?" I asked her.

"Trippy is not for sure, but Trippy thinks that master Draco is having a crush on Harry Potter." She said in a conspiering voice.

"I have it on a good athority that Harry Potter likes Draco as well. I think that we should do something about that, don't you Trippy?" I asked winking at her.

"Ohhh, yes Miss. Melime, Trippy thinks so very much." She said nodding her head furiously.

"Do you think that you could arrange it for them to sit next to each other during the dinner tonight?" I asked her, keeping an eye on Haz and Sev.

"Of course Miss Melime!" She exclaimed. "I will go right down to the kitchen and arrange it for yous. Masters is waiting in there." She finished, snapping her hands and dissapering with a pop. I shook my head and walked into the study. Draco was sitting in a large winged back chair with his legs over the sides and Luc' was sitting behind his desk with his feet on it. They both looked up a tthe three of us as we entered.

"Mel, Sev I'm glad the three of you could make it. Mister Potter, its nice to see you again." Luc' ever the scocialite was curtious and warm. "I trust that you had a good trip."

"Of course." I replied, smiling at him. "Hello Draco, how are you?" I asked shaking his hand.

"I'm fine." He said smiling at me in return. "Hello Severus, Potter." He nodded to both of them. Suddenly and idea struck me.

"Draco, why don't you take Haz on a tour of the manor?" I suggested.

"Umm... okay." He replied standing and gesturing Haz out of the room. Severus sat in the vacated seat. Barily pausing I sat in his lap.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked quietly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe." I answered smiling at him. I then turned to Luc' who was sitting in the same position that he was when we entered, the only difference was a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Sev and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing, Mel Sissy told me to ask you to go and see her the moment that you got her. She said something about the new fall styles from Paris I believe." He sai dsmiling.

"Ohhh yay." I said jumping up. I planted a kiss on Severus' lips before dashing out of the room and up the stairs to Luc' and Sissy's wing. As soon as I entered the room I was tackled to the ground by a blond blur. "Ack. Hi Sissy missed you too, also miss breathing." I struggled to get out.

"Ohh, Melie, I can't believe that you're back. I missed you soooo much! You won't believe what's been going on." Sissy began while standing up and walking over to her dressing table. "Luc' and I had a son, did you meet him, isn't he adorable?" She continued to talk much in the fashion tha tshe did while we were in school. "Aren't you excited about the party, I am. It's going to be so much fun, I'm trying ot find someone for Draco. Do you have any ideas?" She asked. I grinned, this was the opertunity that I was waiting for.

"Acctualy I do. I was thinking about Haz, he's interested in Draco, and I have it from a rather reliable source that he feels the same about Haz." I said sitting down next to her.

"Really, who is this Haz? I don't think that I've heard of him before." She commented while putting make-up on. "Do you think that he would make a good match for my Drake?"

"Harry Potter." I said. "I already have Draco showing Haz around the manor, I think that it is going well." I smiled at her. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here. I see you haven't changed much though. Still playing match-maker." She teased.

"It's fun." I said shrugging my shoulders. "How long do we have until the party?" I asked fiddiling with some of the objects on the table.

"About an hour and a half." She replied puting on eye-shadow.

"Do you think that this dress is okay for the party?" I asked her standing.

"It's a bit out of style. Go though my closet and pick soem things out, we'll see what we can find." She said, grinning at me remembering the times that we had done this in the past.

"Kay." I replied walking over to the walk-in closet. I quickly foudn four dresses that I liked and felt I would look good in. "What about one of these?" I asked holding them up.

"I like the blue halter, there is a pair of matching shoes in the closet as well." Sissy said pointing to the dress. I quickly changed and walked out from behind the silk screen.

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed striking a pose. "What do you think?"

"You look faboulus." She said giggling. "Now lets get your make-up done."

We spent the next forty-five minutes talking before Sev and Luc' came up to tell us to get our arses downstairs because the party was about to start.

A/N: Well there is chapter three. The next chapter will be the party, and maybe some slash? evil smirk

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

So this chapter is A LOT longer than the other ones are going to be, I think, not really sure about that yet but I might not even update it anymore if no one likes it, so if you want me to continue with it, review!

Also if anyone would like to/is able to be my beta I really need one for this story and the other one that I am working on. Thanks!


	4. Insert Title here

1Melime

Chapter Four

It was a few minutes later when the first of the other guests started to arrive.

"Do you know where Harry and Draco are?" Sev came up and asked me.

"Nope, I haven't seen them since I sent them off on that tour." I replied grinning at him. "Do you want to go look for them?" I asked him.

"I have a better idea." Sev said, "Lets go find a room to talk in with out anyone interrupting us."

"Okay." I said sighing and following him to a small room off of the long hallway. As soon as we entered the room I sat in one of the chairs and Sev stood by the fireplace.

"Mel, you have no idea how sorry I am about what has happened the past few years. I had all but given up hope on you coming back to me. I don't know why I thought that you had left for good, but I did." Sev began, turning to stare into the fire. "After a few years I guess that I gave up hope on you coming back to me and tried to move on."

"So what, you started screwing that that _thing_, because you thought that I left you forever?" I asked incredulously, beginning to get angry again.

"That was not it at all!" Sev exclaimed, turning to face me. "I don't remember why it all started all I can remember is that one day I woke up and she was there. It was one time and I can't even remember it!" He continued, walking over to me and grasping my hands. "You have to believe me Mel, I don't remember what happened and as soon as I woke up I kicked her out of my rooms, and my life. I don't remember and it kills me inside knowing that that hurts you, but I have never nor will I ever have feelings for Bellatrix."

I just stared at him for a moment before launching myself into his arms

"Does this mean that I am forgiven?" Sev asked for the second time that night.

"As far as I am concerned there is nothing to forgive." I said kissing him. "I should have listened to your explanation in the first place." I said before continuing to kiss him. We both lost track of time, we could have been in there for a few minutes or an hour.

"And this is one of the studies. OH MY GODS!" Someone shouted, Severus and I jumped apart and tried futile to smooth out our appearances. When we turned to see whom it was that entered we saw Haz and Draco laughing at us. "Professor Snape, I didn't know that you liked to wear lipstick." Draco said barely able to stay standing upright.

I turned to look at him before I walked over and wiped his mouth with my thumb, the entire time chuckling. "Sorry about that." I said smiling at him. I then turned to the two boys who had entered the room. "What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"I'm still showing Haz around the manor." Draco explained. "Oh, by the way, father was looking for you. Said something about not having sex in the study." He continued, grinning. "Though now I can see why he would be worried about that."

"Drake!" Haz exclaimed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Come on you three, dinner is going to be served soon. We all better get down to the dinning room." I wrapped my hand around Sev's arm and herded the other two out with my other hand. "Shoo, lets go."

Right, so that's chapter four, if anyone wants to read more, I need to know because chapter five is ready to go up as soon as I get a few reviews telling me to post it

Disclaimer: ...right...if you thing I own this you deserve to die painfully and slowly...I do not own these characters, now and forever more they belong to J.K. Rowling


	5. Dinner and hissy fits

1Melime

Chapter Five

When we finally got down to the first level the other guests were just starting to go into the dinning room. The four of us followed them, being the last to enter the room. Haz and Draco went to sit at the opposite end of the table as us. I sat next to someone that I vaguely recognized but couldn't remember the name of. Severus sat next to me and as soon as every one was seated the waiters began to serve dinner.

During dinner the man sitting next to me kept up a steady stream of babbling, of which I paid no mind. Luc, Sev, and another unknown man began to debate over the current minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. Who, according to Sev and Luc, was a bumbling idiot, and according to the other man, was a misunderstood genius. After listing for a few minutes to the debate, I decided to put in my two knuts, as it were.

"Honestly, males are the same everywhere, no matter what species" I said glaring at the three of them. "Is it not possible for you all to agree to disagree?" I asked.

"Now see here! I don't know who you are, therefore you cannot be anyone of importance. You have no right to interrupt a conversation." The man whom I still didn't know replied, turning a bit red in the face.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Just because you have such a little amount of knowledge on visiting _royalty _does not give you the excuse to insult them. If we were in my father's kingdom, you would already be dead, several times over." I stated, just starting to get into my full out prissy princess mode.

"I have no clue who you are, and quite frankly I don't want to know you after that comment! If you work with the ministry you should be fully aware of who I am, because I know for a fact that the ministry knows, and respects me for who I am and for who my father, the king of Mirkwood, is!" I near-shouted at the trembling man, I don't know if any of the guests had ever seen an infuriated elf, but according to several of my friends, who have all at one point or another been on the receiving end of one of my tirades, I possess an alarming aura, that even the stupidest of muggles would notice.

"Scrimgeour, this is Melime Greenleaf, elf princess of Mirkwood, I don't believe that I have introduced you to each other yet." Luc said, his eyes betraying the apologizing tone of voice. I immediately recognized what he had done, he had set me up for his own amusement. I glared at him for a moment before turning to Scrimgeour.

"I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you, but it isn't." I said in my prissy princess tone. "You must be _the_ most idiotic human that I have _ever_ had the displeasure of meeting." At this both Sev and Luc smirked at Scrimgeour's expression of disbelief. "In fact, I do believe that you owe me an apology for the way that you treated me earlier, I highly doubt that the minister would want an all out war on the wizarding world, just because you are an idiot."

"You have my full hearted apologies your highness." He said, stuttering slightly on the wording. I waved my hand at him in a dismissing gesture, as though I was saying 'you are not important enough to bother with any longer.' After that everyone went back to their previous conversations, and becoming bored with everything around me, I decided that a little mischief was in order. Leaning over to Sev, I laid my hand on his thigh, a little too high for it to be just a friendly gesture and began to whisper into his ear.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you the very moment that I get the chance?" I asked him, not bothering to wait for a reply. "I plan on turning you into a complete pile of mush. First I am going to-" Before I could finish Luc interrupted me, obviously seeing what I was doing.

"For the Gods sakes Mel, leave the poor man alone for just one meal." He exclaimed, gaining the attention of those closest to us.

"I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about Lucious." I said, feigning innocence. After all I was bored wasn't I? Luc and I could go back and forth for hours unless someone stopped us. "I was merely commenting to Severus how much of a pompous git you are being tonight."

"I would rather be a pompous git than a spoiled princess." He replied with much more venom then I thought possible directed towards me.

"SPOOILED PRINCESS!" I exclaimed, then I let lose a string of curses that would make a human from Bree blush, luckily for everyone's sakes though, everything I said was in elvish, meaning only Sev understood what I was saying, and he was too busy laughing at me to translate much of anything to anyone.

"Mel, do calm down." Sev said after he was able to control his amusement. "I think that you are beginning to scare the other guests." He finished, smirking that evil and sexy smirk of his. I obeyed and amused myself with glaring at Luc through out the rest of the dinner.

After dinner all of the guests were herded back out into the ballroom for more dancing and mingling. Sev and I spent the next few hours dancing in each other's arms. The few times that I looked for Harry I saw him and Draco in a deep conversation in a corner. Before long the party was over and all of the guests were either flooing or apperating home.

"Are you ready to go? It's almost three." I said to Harry as I walked up to him and Draco, Severus was talking to Luc and a few other men that I vaguely recognized from our school days.

"Yeah sure." Harry said reluctantly glancing at Draco.

"Oh for fucks sake! Draco, would you like to come to Hogwarts tomorrow?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Really?" He asked looking hopeful.

"No, I invited you to get your hopes up and then cruelly dash them." I said sarcastically.

"I really think that you are spending too much time around Professor Snape." Harry said seriously looking at me.

"Please," I said waiving my hand, "I'm the one who taught our dear Professor Snape the art of sarcasm." I declared grinning at the two boys.

"Oh, really dear?" A silky voice said from behind me as two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yes, really and truly, before we started seeing each other, you were just flat out mean to anyone that you didn't like, after we started seeing each other you learned the fine art that is sarcasm." I said holding his arms in place. In response Sev bit my neck. "Ow. Sadistic bastard!" I exclaimed swatting at his head. "Stop that!" I said as he did it again grinning.

"Oh, by the way Draco, your father said that Harry could spend the night since it seems that you and he are getting along so well." Sev said with a smirk. Both boys blushed and Harry said that he would like to spend the night. "Shall we be going then, my dear?" He asked me, holding his arm out. I took it and we apperated to the edge of the Hogwarts bounds. We began the long trek back up to the castle, made longer by us stopping every few minutes to kiss and fondle each other. "What should we do tonight?" Sev asked me, grinning sexily.

"Play chess?" I suggested, fighting to keep a straight face. "Read a book, play exploding snap, shag each other senseless until well after dawn?"

"I like the last one best." Sev declared and kissed me as we stumbled though the doorway to his rooms. He quickly slammed the door shut with his foot and pressed me against it. I moaned as he broke the kiss for some much needed air. Then again as he began to kiss my neck. I moved my hands into his hair and gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot right behind my earlobe. I pulled his head back up to mine and kissed him ferociously. We then tumbled onto the leather couch in the middle of the room. Severus' kisses trailed down my jaw line and to the spot behind my earlobe again. I ripped his outer robe off and then grabbed his shirt and began to unbutton it.

"I want you." I said grabbing his shoulders. In response Sev moaned and kissed me again. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and yanked it off of him. Then I kissed his jaw as he took my robe off and unzipped my dress.

"Mel. I heard the door slam, is everything okay?" A voice penetrated the lust induced haze that was surrounding my brain. "Oh gods! Do you two ever stop?" Sirius exclaimed as he finally caught sight of us on the couch. I sighed in disappointment when Severus stood and, without saying a word to Sirius went into the bed room all the while giving me a stare full with promises of the things to come.

"No, we don't." I replied standing and searching for my robe, finding it I quickly pulled it on. "Do you ever knock when entering someone's rooms?" I asked him.

"Maybe I should start to." Siri muttered.

"Yes you should, now why don't you go and have some fun with Gabby, while Sev and I pick up where we left off." I said as I walked across the room and pushing him out of the door.

"I really didn't need that image in my head Mel!" Siri exclaimed from the hallway.

"Then don't have such a dirty mind." I called out to him before setting the wards on the door. I quickly made my way across the living room and into our bedroom. When I entered the room it was completely dark turning around a few times I tried to sense where Sev was but I couldn't.

"Sev?" I called out hesitantly. "Where are you?" I was beginning to get nervous, even when humans couldn't see anything I could at least sense something. "This isn't funny Sev." Suddenly I was tackled from behind onto the bed.

"Hullo." Sev said grinning down at me before attacking my neck with kisses and gentle bites.

I gasped and leaned my head back, giving him more room.

Okay, that's chapter five. Though from the reviews I think that this story isn't as good as the other one, not nearly as many reviews...

Oh, by the way, for a disclaimer, see the previous chapters, this applies to all of my other stories as well. They do not belong to me in any way shape or form, besides the original characters.


End file.
